Adaptability
Adaptability is the fifth episode on the first season of The Glee Project: Fan Fic in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Narrator: So here's what you missed on: The Glee Project! Things were getting really heated between the contenders. Aylin: Oh my god! I had an orgasm from just watching that! Narrator: And Rose and Ellie were really showing off their sexiness! Robert *talking with the other mentors*: '''They just made a whole change-up. They're incredible! '''Narrator: But it was Greyson's time to go. Now only 8 contenders remain. And that's all you need to know so far on: The Glee Project! ---- Taylor: Oh my god, it felt like yesterday we were just in Individuality. Jessie: I know! Taylor: Crazy! Taylor CONFESSION CAM: I am actually pretty darn proud I made it this far. I know there is still 5 more weeks, but I survived the first half. Just gotta wait and see! *Tyler is walking back and forth* Tyler CONFESSION CAM: I am so frazzled, last week I was in the bottom. I really give it my all now. The last thing I want is for me to be eliminated. Robert Enters the Room Robert: Hey you guys! Everyone: Hi Robert! Robert: So you guys realize the first half of the competition is done. That only means it just gets more challenging! Which goes along with this week's theme... which is Adaptability! Zachary: What the hell is that?! Everyone laughs Robert: Adaptability is well... you'll see! And to start off the week, we have your first surprise.... Austin Enters Everyone gasps Skye: Oh my god!!!! Your back! Austin: Hi y'all! Robert: So in the spirits of the week, Austin is now back in the competition! Zachary groans Zachary: Yet another loser returns so that I have to get rid of. God kill me now!!!! Robert: So your homework assignment is Domino by Jessie J. Robert: Good Luck! Picking parts: Vixen: I think I like 7. Zachary: '''9! '''Ellie: 3! Rose: '''5! '''Everyone else picks there lines peacefully. Taylor: We should really do this more often Everyone laughs ---- Homework Assignment Time! Robert: So I hope you are all ready right? Taylor: '''Yep! '''Robert: '''Your mentor is someone who relates to change A LOT! '''The mentor grabs a diary Dianna Agron walks through the doors Dianna: Hello! Robert: So this is the wonderfully talented and adaptable Dianna Agron who plays Quinn Fabray on Glee. Dianna: I would definitely call myself adaptable on set because like one moment I am a chear captain, the next I am pregnant, then I am some rebel skank, and so much more storylines. Like you never know what happens to you. Same on set, you got to just take what is coming. Robert: '''So the Homework Assignment was Domino by Jessie J. '''Dianna: I am so excited to see what you know. Good luck guys! Robert and Dianna snicker suspiciously ---- Domino by Jessie J Skye: I'm feeling sexy and free Like glitter's raining on me Taylor: You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm bout to explode The tempo is speeding up Ellie: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Jessie (she trips): Don't you know...you spin me out of control Ooh ooh ooh ooh Rose: We can do this all night Turn this love skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh Vixen: Boomin' like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Ooh ooh ooh ooh The tempo is continuously speeding up Zachary: Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Tyler: Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Skye: Ooh baby baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh Everyone: Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Dianna and Robert are laughing hysterically Zachary: Did you really think this was some kind of joke?! All the contenders look pissed Robert: Okay, okay sorry. As you may know the tempo had grown a bit. Zachary: A BIT?! NOT COOL MAN!! Jessie: Yeah I could have really hurt myself! Dianna: Okay sorry I apologize. But these are good examples of ways you must learn to adapt. The contenders nod, still pretty pissed. Dianna: Anyways, Jessie you took a hit. I mean you fell. In Glee you must learn to keep up with the beats. Jessie rolls her eyes. Dianna: Ellie, you clearly knew what you were doing. You kept up with the beat. Fantastic performance! Ellie squeals Dianna: Tyler, you kept up with the beat but you had no emotions. Tyler nods Dianna: And Vixen, you were awesome! Just amazing! Robert: So, Dianna do we have a winner? Dianna: I believe so, it came down between Ellie and Vixen. But in the end… Ellie you were too incredible! Ellie Jumps up and down Robert: So Ellie, you win a one on one mentoring session with the beautiful and wonderfully talented Dianna Agron, and a standout moment in the Music Video which is… Dianna: Forget You by Cee Lo Green! Ellie: NO WAY!! Robert: So everything will be the same... for now.... see ya! Dianna: Bye! Vocals! Tyler walks in Nikki: Lets go! Tyler: Right! Nikki CONFESSION CAM: This week is very important to us mentors. If they struggle with keeping up, well they aren't secured on the callback list. Tyler: Now I AM SORry I can't afford a FERRARI Nikki: Owww, oh my god. You were screeching. Tyler *mutters*: Dammit. Tyler continuously messes up. Nikki: I am giving you one more shot! Tyler: Um alright... He fails another couple times then gets it Ellie walks in Ellie: I am sooo pumped! Nikki: Lets hear it!! Ellie: I see you driving around town with the girl I love And I am like Forget You-ou-u Nikki: Woohoo!! That was awesome! Ellie: Great! Video Shoot! Erik: Okay before you have to go learn your Choreography, let me explain this week's video concept. The contenders nod. Erik: You will be dressing up and acting as one of your fellow contenders! Ellie: Woah! Rose: Oh my god! Erik: So lets choose who is going to be who. Rose and Vixen Vixen: Ohhh! Rose: Okay, Okay! Erik: Skye and Zachary Zachary: What the f***?! Skye: No way! Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I have to dress up as a girl?! Skye CONFESSION CAM: Holy f***! I have to be a male for a day, not only that but Zachary?! Erik: Jessie and Ellie! Ellie: Yay I always wanted to be a blonde! Jessie: And I get to be a ginger! They laugh Erik: Finally, Tyler you will be Taylor, Taylor you will be Austin, and Austin you will be Tyler! Taylor: WoaH! Taylor CONFESSION CAM: So my crush is dressing up as me, this will be interesting. Erik: So go to choreography and meet me back here in an hour. The contenders go to the Choreography in a small space of the set. Zach: So change of plans, you guys are going to have to come up with your own stuff while shooting! Tyler: Oh you got to be kidding me! Zach: Nope! Now go! The contenders leave! The contenders get dressed up as their fellow contenders! Tyler: Zack, you look like some drag queen. Zachary: I know so do you! Erik: Okay guys, you ready? The contenders all say some form of yes Erik: lets go! ---- '-Everyone walks over to zack to begin choreography-' Zack: Okay guys so are ya’ll ready to learn this really difficult number….Okay so step in then turn around. Cross you left leg over your right, then twist and strike a pose you think the person you’re playing. Zachary: '''*Steps in then forgets to turn then crosses his right leg over his left* AHHHH!!! '''Zack: '''you need to get this down, do it again. '''Zachary: I’m really trying this week but this is really hard. Zack: 'I know but you are going to have to learn how to adapt very quickly. '-Zachary fails a few more times then finally gets it-''' '''Zachary: Okay Skye, Rose and Ellie you guys have another number to do…..Okay so you need to step in then step to the left, turn around…then cross your arm and then point. Got it…now go. Skye: *Forgets all the steps* Oh my god. '-Cuts to Robert, Nikki, and Zack watching-' Nikki: What just happened this is really bad; Skye has never messed up before. Robert: I know, I think the pressure is starting to get to her. Zack: Yeah it is, let me go talk to her '-Zack runs up to Skye-' Zack: Okay we need you to try this again, this time try to relax Skye: * Gets a little teary eyed* Okay '-Skye messes up again-' Skye: * Starts crying* I’m going to go have a seat now '-Zack, Robert, and Nikki are shocked at Skye’s performance-' Erik: Ellie you’re killing it right now keep it up. Okay rose you can go you did good as well. Ellie CONFESSION CAM: I’m so proud of myself doing this great…my mentoring session with Dianna was really helpful ---- -Cuts to mentoring session- Ellie: Hello *Smiles* so how do prepare yourself to do something completely different from what you were told? Dianna: Well the trick is to not think and not to prepare, because otherwise your just going to over think it and mess up, just roll with the punches Ellie: Thank You ---- '-Rose runs to the backroom to check on Skye, Tyler is there hugging her while she cries-' Rose: Tyler they need you. Tyler: Okay thank you rose '-Tyler walks back to set- ' Rose: '''* Runs over to Skye and hugs her* It’s okay Skye everyone will mess up sometime '''Skye: *Tears stream down her face* I know I’m really just disappointed and you didn’t see the mentors faces….I completely let them down. Rose: Well it will be okay, I promise Skye: Okay Rose: So why do you feel so much pressure? Skye: I think it’s all just getting to me, and now I’m starting to like Tyler a lot, and it’s getting really hard. Rose: Well I promise it will get better, you should tell Tyler how you feel maybe it will help. Skye: I think I will, thank you rose * Dry’s tears* Rose CONFESSION CAM: 'Skye and I are really becoming close friends, it’s hard to see her this upset. ---- '-Cuts back to set with Erik, Tyler, Taylor, Vixen, Jessie, and Austin-''' '''Erik: Okay so are you guys ready? Taylor: Let’s do it '-Taylor and Tyler mess up –' Erik: Cut what the hell! Come on you two are better than that do it again '-Tyler gets really red-' Tyler CONFESSION CAM: Dammit, I didn’t want to mess up this week now I know I’m in the bottom 3 again. '-They try again and Taylor gets it but Tyler takes a little more time getting it-' ---- Erik Voice: Marker, cue playback please 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ellie: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Zachary: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Taylor (Ellie): You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) Rose: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Tyler: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. Vixen: I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari, 'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair. Austin (Ellie): I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know niwwa) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend Jessie: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Ellie: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Zachary (Ellie): You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) Taylor: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Ellie: Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap. Rose (Ellie): I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know niwwa) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now Tyler: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Vixen: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Austin (Ellie): You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) Jessie: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo All (Ellie): Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! Ellie: I still love you. Oooh! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Cast Category:Season One